The Family Business
by Heroicagal
Summary: Napoleon cares just as much about his team as Ethan does. Too bad Benji gets caught in the crosshairs of their latest debacle.


**I know that the eras for these don't mix. Frankly I don't care. It's fanfiction and these two movies were made for a crossover. So just pretend that the events from MFU happened in a modern day setting. Other than that, all was the same. Inspiration for this story comes from the fact that I love the friendship between Illya and Napoleon and Ethan and Benji. We've all gotten the chance to see what they'd do for each other but I wanted to see the characters interact and this is how it occurred to me.**

 **Fun fact for the day: Illya was kidnapped at least three times in the original "Man from U.N.C.L.E" television show to get to Napoleon. It was almost a running theme. Poor guy was drugged, nearly gassed to death, and threatened with mutilation by a poker. So in the fine tradition of Illya whump, I present my own meeting of the men (and woman) from U.N.C.L.E. and the IMF boys. Enjoy.**

 **P.S.: T.H.R.U.S.H. is to U.N.C.L.E. what the Syndicate is to the IMF. The opposite and anti-U.N.C.L.E. that was the reoccurring bad guy on the show. I decided to use them in this story because they just fit best.**

If there was one thing Benji knew about today, it was that it wasn't going to be the relaxing day he'd been hoping to have off. Yes, even techs turned field agents needed days off but that just didn't seem to want to happen today.

He'd overslept his alarm and missed his favorite program, his cat had decided that since he was too lazy to get up and feed him he'd take some time to claw apart the couch, and he remembered that he had recently lost his favorite and most comfortable pair of sneakers on his last mission so when he went out to buy some more food for the annoying animal he'd had to wear a pair of stiff boots he hadn't even broken in. Benji just cased it up to another run of his spectacular luck. For instance, the moment he got home the power went out due to some faulty wiring in his apartment complex.

And now, as he settled in with his Kindle to catch up on some recreational reading that he hadn't had the chance to do in oh, forever, his charge died and it was during the climax of the Bond book he'd been enjoying. He didn't care if it was cliché that he himself was an intelligence agent and reading a Bond book. Nobody needed to know.

He was chalking it up to be a very horrible, no good day. About ready to call it a night and go to sleep he heard a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting any visitors…

Opening the door a crack he peeked out and his posture relaxed slightly as he took in the stranger's appearance. It appeared that it was a man in a maintenance outfit, obviously here to take a look at the power outage. Dark hair, blue eyes, and chiseled features that would give Ethan a run for his money. Strange though, why had he stopped by his apartment? The breaker was elsewhere.

"Can I help you?" Benji asked, figuring it was better to be polite than just rude because he was overly paranoid. Not that he didn't have a good reason to be. The last time he let his guard down he'd ended up strapped to some pretty intensive explosives.

"I'm here to work on the electrical problem that's going on in the building. The source of it seems to be coming from this room." The man said and his voice came out smooth and refined. Something was off about this.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how that's possible." Benji responded and moved slowly towards one of the weapons he had stashed around the apartment as an extra precaution. The man seemed to catch his movements with alarming intensity and awareness. His features moved from a mask of boredom to one of regret.

"I'm not sure myself." The man admitted and Benji slammed the door on him and ran for his gun. The door burst open and the man charged in with one of his own. Before Benji knew what'd happened he felt a prick in his neck and the world spun. Moving his hand clumsily up to the spot he'd been shot, he yanked a small dart out of his neck and looked at it in morbid curiosity. That's when his legs gave out and he started to crash face first to the ground. The man sprinted towards him and caught him before he face planted. "I really am sorry about all of this." He said remorsefully, and before Benji could even respond his world went dark.

* * *

One of the things you need to do to pass the test to be a field agent is build up a resistance to drugs. There is a minimum amount of time a drug is supposed to be able to keep you under, otherwise your constitution isn't strong enough and you aren't ready to get out into the field. Benji was proud to have passed that test with flying colors. He'd spent hours analyzing the right amount of each drug on the test to get acclimated to and developing a schedule in which he built up an immunity. Whatever he had been hit with, this was something new. It had kept him under for far too long, he could tell.

"—Sure there isn't another way? We're supposed to protect people, not hand them over to T.H.R.U.S.H. on a silver platter." Benji heard a slightly accented voice say.

"And we won't, but we need this to look convincing. Or did you forget what happened the last time we tried to squelch on an agreement with T.H.R.U.S.H.?" The man who had attacked him argued with his female counterpart. Benji shook his head lightly, trying to wake up. He felt pretty funny, like he'd had too much to drink with a pile of happy added on. His thoughts were slippery and incoherent, hard to hold onto for a long period of time. He didn't doubt that if they asked him anything now, it would come out sounding like a lunatic's ramblings. Good. That's what they got for kidnapping him.

"He just moved." The woman said and Benji heard a couple of steps over towards him. He felt his shoulder lightly jostled and looked up, squinting against the light of the room.

"How are you doing there Mr. Dunn?" The man questioned and he seemed genuinely interested in his welfare.

"Too. Bright." Benji muttered and the man winced apologetically.

"I know the feeling. Gaby, can you dim the lights?" The lights were brought to a softer glow and the man's face came into focus. Trying hard to recognize him but failing, Benji was left with only one alternative: asking.

"Who are you?" His voice came out slightly slurred and he tried not to be embarrassed at how he sounded.

"My name's Napoleon Solo. Sorry about the unconventional way in getting you here but I need your assistance." Benji noticed that he'd been tied to a chair with some material that was soft enough it didn't chaff, but tight enough that when he flexed and squirmed a bit he couldn't get free.

"With what?" He asked after a moment of trying to get loose under the amused look of Solo and then giving up.

"This might be a bit difficult to explain—"Just then, Benji felt his pocket begin to vibrate. Great, probably Ethan and he couldn't even answer to assure him he wasn't dead. Yet.

Solo seemed to hear the vibrating as well and after giving Benji one more apologetic glance, fished through his pockets.

"You didn't think to check him for a phone?" The woman who he had been conversing with, Gaby, asked incredulously. Solo shrugged.

"He's not actually a prisoner y'know." Looking at the caller ID he showed it to Benji who scowled at the name. How was he supposed to explain all this to his team leader? He'd been kidnapped. Again. The thought wasn't really registering yet but he knew as soon as the drugs started to clear his system a bit more he'd probably feel the rise of some of the panic he'd felt the first time he'd gotten snatched. Hopefully these guys weren't nearly as psychotic or blood thirsty. They seemed to need him alive and relatively unharmed. "This guy going to get worried if you don't answer?" Solo questioned and Benji nodded slowly, unsure of what he should do. If they let him talk to Ethan a bit, maybe he could give a heads-up. And what was all this about a bird?

"Probably. He's a bit overprotective." Benji shrugged and silently scolded himself for saying anything that might give them an edge. Solo merely raised an eyebrow. "You should probably let me talk to him." Solo gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Sorry." He meant to tap the "ignore" but wasn't paying attention as he was exchanging a meaningful glance with is partner in crime and accidentally hit the "pick up" instead. The phone was loud enough that Benji could hear Ethan's exasperated greeting.

"Benji, where are you? We were supposed to meet up an hour ago." Before he could say anything Gaby sprinted across the room and put a hand over his mouth to keep him from calling out and Solo snatched up the phone.  
"Hello?" He answered smoothly and there was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Who is this?" Ethan's voice was ice.

"Ean!" Benji's muffled call didn't seem to resonate loudly enough because Solo was able to plow on without any acknowledgement.

"Mr. Hunt?" Solo asked as he checked the screen again and fell into character. "I am sorry to tell you this but Mr. Dunn has been admitted to our hospital for some medical treatment. We meant to get around to passing on the information, but we needed to contact his family first. He requested a moment ago that we pick up and assure you of his soon to be good health. It turns out that he has been nursing a case of pneumonia for a while now but we were able to catch it and he should recover soon." Silence for a moment. "Mr. Hunt?"

"Strange. I'm the one listed on Mr. Dunn's emergency contact list. In fact, I'm the first one on the list. So I'm going to ask this only once and I want the truth. What have you done to Benji?" Solo sighed and looked at the woman still keeping Benji quiet. She glared at him in response.

"I can assure you Mr. Hunt that he's alive and well. I need his assistance in a very important matter and then he'll be returned whole to his apartment, completely without injury."

"I want you to understand what I'm going to say to you next. Are you listening?" Ethan took on a deadly tone and Benji rolled his eyes upward. Here it came… "You'd better be. Listen closely. I am going to find you, and soon. When I do, you'd better be right in saying that he is alive and unharmed. If I so much as see a wrinkle in his shirt, you're going to pay dearly. You've just made yourself my mission. And that is not a safe place to be." The line went dead and there was a pregnant silence.

"Wonderful Napoleon. Just wonderful." Gaby said after a moment. Napoleon just stared a bit at the phone and then looked back to the trussed up tech.

"Who was _that_?" He demanded. Was that a spark of wariness in his eyes? Benji felt a twinge of pride.

"You can think of him as big brother." Benji was regaining a bit of his senses and his snarky remarks was one of the first things that were returning. Besides, it worked both metaphorically and literally in this case he supposed. Big brother as in the government's eyes and ears everywhere and big brother literally because, well…

"He sounds nothing like you." Solo responded and Benji shrugged again.

"I'm adopted."

"Right." Napoleon sighed. "C'mon Gaby. Let's pack up. We can't be late and apparently big brother is coming in with a vengeance." Gaby gave him a nasty look but moved out to collect their gear. Napoleon turned back to the man he had captive but refused to admit was actually his prisoner. "Look, I understand that things might seem a bit hostile and extreme right now but I want you to understand—"

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." Benji stopped him short and Napoleon's temper flared.

"You need to understand this so be silent and listen. I'm not going to hurt you or let you be hurt but I need your help. I can count on one hand the amount of people in this world who'd actually care if something happened to me and right now some very bad people have taken one of them. If I don't show up with you they said they'd mail me his head and subsequent body parts after for a month, one piece a day." Solo's eyes looked haunted and something inside Benji clenched slightly with guilt at the sight because those were the exact same eyes he'd seen on Ethan when he'd shown up to make the exchange with Lane for himself. It was the look of someone desperate to protect the people they cared about, and terrified they might not be able to do it. Terrified that the unthinkable might occur, and it would be their fault. "You could say that I understand what your friend is feeling, and I need your help in getting him back." Why this man was being so upfront, Benji didn't know. He really supposed it was because he deeply regretted having to do this. He was being genuine with Benji so he would be able to understand.

"What is it you need me to do?" Benji asked after a moment. And with that simple sentence the man's eyes went from looking broken to hopeful.

* * *

Ethan Hunt was not having a good day. He had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and it had gotten worse ever since he stepped out the door. Brandt had called in and said that he'd be in late, the new Secretary was breathing down his neck for some reports, and Luther was out sick. The one person he thought he could rely upon to be at their debrief on time was Benji but even he didn't show up. Out of all the things that had gone wrong, that was most worrying.

Time went on. Brandt arrived and told Ethan that he hadn't heard from Benji. He suggested that maybe he had overslept because of his previous day off. That just didn't sound like the hard working technician. He had been hesitant to request a day off but ever since the situation with Lane he'd been jumpy and agitated. Finally, Hunt had been able to convince him they could last one day without him coming in to work. Look where that had gotten them. Musing that he supposed it was just his luck, and after it was an hour past meeting time, he decided to call his team member and understand what was going on.

Turns out Benji had been abducted. Again. He hadn't even been able to talk with him, the smooth voice on the other end of the phone was projecting an aura of complete control but that didn't really matter. He had gotten Brandt to run a trace and picked up on him very quickly. He felt it had been only fair to warn the man who'd dared to go after one of his team that he was in for a rather bad time. After all, not everyone was strong enough to take on IMF's best agents.

When he saw the fury welling in Brandt's eyes he smiled viciously. Maybe they should've thought about that before going after Benji. He didn't feel much sympathy for what would be left of them.

* * *

It was one hour 'til the trade off and Benji still hadn't been untied after they'd switched locations.

"Don't take it personally." Napoleon had assured him. "I just need to insure that you don't get any ideas about running off." Never mind the fact that, against his better judgement, Benji had decided to help Solo get his partner back. Everything Solo told him about the situation felt more and more familiar and he realized that this man wasn't all that different from Ethan except in matters of magnitude. Ethan had attacked the Prime Minister of Great Britain for him, Napoleon had only snatched a supposedly civilian IT guy. That's what his "employers" had told Napoleon about him when they'd sent the demands and Benji didn't feel like correcting him. This was complicated enough without the knowledge of his true day job.

He had no doubt that Napoleon and his female colleague were, like himself, agents of some kind. They weren't IMF but they certainly weren't part of any criminal or terrorist organizations. They just didn't fit the profile, despite the obvious training in dissimilation and espionage he could observe. So who were they?

"Who exactly are you employed by?" Benji had questioned. Both Gaby and Napoleon had looked at each other.

"You could say we work for my uncle." Napoleon said and Gaby snorted at the remark. So, code then. He could work with that.

"Both of you?" Gaby had nodded and then they had closed all further discussion down that line.

"What do you do?" Napoleon asked after a moment of silence.

"Me? I work in IT." Benji echoed the previous statement while flashing an innocent smile.

"Right." Gaby had answered dubiously. "Because an international crime organization has interest in a regular IT worker."

"You'd be surprised." He muttered that part and Napoleon looked at him in interest but, seeing how it was a touchy subject, let it go.

"Time to go." He said instead and went about securing Benji for transport. "Again, I'm sorry about this Mr. Dunn. I promise, as soon as we have retrieved Illya you are free to go." Benji huffed as his hands were bound behind his back.

"It's Benji." He told them both. Napoleon stopped in his movements.

"Come again?"  
"Benji. Short for Benjamin. Mr. Dunn was my father. If you insist on apologizing and excusing yourself every other minute, at least have the curtesy to make me stop feeling like I'm ancient."

"Alright, Benji." Napoleon said hesitantly. He finished tying of the knot firmly.

"Let's just get this over with." Benji insisted and moved forward to move out the door behind Gaby. It was time to go.

* * *

The meeting place was very cliché. It was an old warehouse. Benji snorted the moment they'd pulled up.

"Well it isn't very original, is it?" He had asked his curious captor. Napoleon had left Gaby behind as the demands were for him to show up for the exchange with Benji alone. She'd wanted to protest but after Napoleon had pleaded with her (and he had actually had to humble himself and plead to get his more than capable female counterpart to stay behind) she finally allowed to stay back. It was just the two of them now.

"I suppose not. T.H.R.U.S.H. isn't known for their sense of class. I should know. I've been their guest on several occasions."

"Are they hospitable?" Benji quipped.

"Not in the slightest."

"Well then, we should be in for a treat." Benji muttered. Napoleon nodded and got out of the car. Grabbing Benji by the arm, he led him in with a firm grasp and a determined step. Even if Benji wanted to, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, well Mr. Solo. You can, indeed, be taught to behave. What was it they said about old dogs?" A voice reverberated around the room the moment the two agents stepped foot through the door.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that a scatter brained, naughty little bird like you forgot. Now tell me, have you ever seen an old dog protect its pack? It can get plenty gruesome." Napoleon smoothly responded. Benji could practically hear the glare emanating from Solo's verbal sparring partner.

"You are very calm for one with so much to lose."

"And you're going to talk me to death before I can retrieve what's mine." Napoleon countered, irritated. "Where's Kuryakin?"

"Worried about your Russian friend Mr. Solo? You shouldn't be. We have kept our word as you have kept yours." The man then stepped out of the shadows. Benji jumped a bit upon seeing him while Napoleon remained completely still, only turning a condescending gaze in his direction.

"Yes, very dramatic. Can we get on with it?" He indicated the incapacitated Agent Dunn with a nod.

"As you wish." The man nodded behind him and there was a heavy dragging noise. Two thugs dragged a rather haggard looking bulk into the open, and sprawled him at the feet of the man who had demanded Benji's presence. Before Solo could do anything the man pulled out a pistol and pressed it against the downed man's temple.

"You said that he would be returned to me in, and I quote, 'mint condition' if I cooperated." Solo accused as he took in the battered form of his friend. The T.H.R.U.S.H. agent shrugged.

"Your cooperation did not guarantee his. What matters is he is breathing and I am the one with the power to change that. Hand over Agent Dunn and he will continue that very necessary activity. If you don't…" He let the threat hang in the air as he cocked his pistol. Benji felt Solo tense behind him.

"Agent? You said he worked for IT at a major corporation." Benji scowled at the man in front of them who was holding Illya hostage and blew his cover.

"I lied. What did you expect? Now send him over and I'll let your friend leave." The man on the floor was starting to stir and Benji hoped he woke up soon. They could use the help of someone his size.

"Fine." Napoleon started to walk over with Benji before there was a shot that rang out from the opposite end of the room. Things were a bit of a blur then. The two goons attacked and two men tackled them to the ground, disarming them. One had dark black hair and was slightly older than Napoleon, but just as built. In one swift motion he broke the neck of the man he had been tussling with. On the other end, the sandy brown haired man had taken down his assailant with a single bullet between the eyes.

"Mr. Solo I presume?" Ethan Hunt asked as he and Brandt made their way up, weapons extended and pointed in Napoleon's direction. Before Benji could try to placate them, Solo had him in a headlock and held in front of him like a human shield. A spike of betray ran through Benji, but he supposed he was foolish to expect anything different from the man who had kidnapped him.

"Ethan Hunt?" Solo confirmed and Ethan gave a small nod before tilting his aim in the direction of the downed Kuryakin.

"Now that the middle man's been cut out, why don't you let Benji go and we can both be on our way?" He took off the safety on his weapon.

"As soon as you stop pointing that pistol at Illya, he's all yours." Napoleon kept a cool head but tightened his grip on Benji so he gagged somewhat. Brandt noticed a slight wince get past Solo's continence, suggesting that he regretted any harm he was causing their friend. Before Ethan had a chance to respond his feet were swept out from under him and he was pinned effectively beneath a huge weight. Looks like Kuryakin was not, in fact, out of it as they had assumed. Brandt surged forward but Illya grabbed Ethan's pistol and pointed it his way.

"Stay." He said shortly and Brandt stopped his movements. Ethan kept trying to buck Kuryakin, but it was a futile endeavor. He had gotten the drop on him. "You have everything under control, Cowboy?" His thick accent carried over as he addressed Napoleon without looking away from Brandt.

"You kidding Peril? I had them on the ropes." His grip on Benji's neck relaxed and Benji drew in a deep breath.

"Mm. If you say so. Now, what is this mess you've gotten us into again?" The Russian asked and Napoleon scowled at the accusation.

"I wasn't the one who went skulking around a T.H.R.U.S.H. base without waiting for backup. Gaby's furious you know." Kuryakin actually looked nervous at that statement, but he kept a steady bead on Brandt all the same and Ethan's struggling was starting to wane.

"If you hadn't been distracted by that red haired woman—"

"Don't go blaming this on me. This was your mess I had to clean up." Solo countered irritably.

"And now I am cleaning up yours. Tell me, why were they so eager to exchange me for… Dunn was it?" That was what Benji wanted to know. "And who are these men who came after him? You didn't go threatening any dignitaries again did you? Was that one in the Middle East not more than enough?*"

"Again, that was cleaning up after your mess. I didn't ask you to tag along on that but you insisted, you pigheaded Russian!"

"Not that this isn't interesting, really it's fascinating, but what are you planning on doing with us now?" Brandt interrupted the bickering, seeing these two men were getting nowhere. All the attention in the room went his way and there was a pregnant pause as the question was considered.

"Well, I promised Benji—"Solo started and heard a growl from the incapacitated Ethan at the familiarity "...Agent Dunn that I would release him once I got Illya back. He's back, you're free to go." Napoleon released his hold on Benji and Kuryakin simply raised an eyebrow at his friend before slowly getting off of Ethan Hunt. His gun was still aimed towards Brandt as Benji made his way over and Ethan followed suit. There was silence for a moment as each of the groups took in the men on the opposing side.

"Alright, I want to know what just happened." Ethan demanded. "Who are you and why did they want Benji?"

"Would you believe me if I said that's classified?" Solo quipped and Benji tried not to laugh at the look on Hunt's face.

"Seeing as how I have one of the highest security levels in the country, I don't think that's a problem." Brandt countered and both Illya and Napoleon shared a look of exasperation.

"Great, you're feds. Let me guess, CIA?" Napoleon sighed.

"On occasion. Not currently." Will countered. "And you are?"

"A step above that gentlemen, just as you are." A man stepped through the entrance to the warehouse and all of them turned to face this new intruder. He was about ten years older than Ethan, had a smooth British accent, black and silver hair, and square glasses. "I must apologize on Mr. Solo's behalf, he really goes the extra mile where his partners are concerned. Not unlike you, Mr. Hunt, if my good friend the Prime Minister is trustworthy."

"And you are?"

"Alexander Waverly, at your service." He nodded his head and then turned to his agents.

"And you, Mr. Solo, have a lot of explaining to do. Do you have any idea how close you were to sinking one of the most valuable assets of one of our allied agencies?"

"Him?" Solo jutted a thumb at Benji in surprise how scowled in indignation.

"Yes, Agent Dunn is quite the genius with all things technical and a huge asset to Hunt's team. The IMF would've been rather upset with us if we allowed T.H.R.U.S.H. to harness those unique abilities."

"IMF?" Napoleon asked, while Kuryakin raised his eyebrow in knowing curiosity.

"So this is the famed Impossible Missions Force."

"Quite Mr. Kuryakin. And we may need their help in the future, so try and make nice will you?" Waverly turned back to the other agents who were baffled at the sudden appearance of these guys' boss.

"Gentlemen, I apologize for any inconvenience. Please let your Secretary know that this was an unsanctioned operation and Mr. Solo shall have some heavy explaining to do." With that he strode out the door again, calling for his agents to wrap it up.

"How? How did he know where we'd be?" Solo asked in frustration.

"I take it Gaby did not approve of your foolish endevour?" He questioned and Napoleon suddenly looked very sheepish. "That would explain it then."

"Hold on, you think you can take my team mate and then just waltz right out of here like nothing happened? Who are you guys anyways?" Ethan demanded angrily as Kuryakin lowered the pistol. It took Benji's interference to stop Ethan from attacking in anger.

"Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin at your service. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope to continue positive business relations with your organization in the future." Solo recited and it sounded like he'd given this spiel a million times. Illya, for his part, sighed at his partner's antics and attitude.

"Positive—"

"Ethan, enough." Benji tiredly called his friend off. "Let them leave, it's been a long day."

"Benji these guys—"

"Did nothing you haven't done before. At least I'm not the Prime Minister of the UK." He countered and that piqued the interest of the other gentlemen.

"Prime Minister you said? You abducted the Prime Minister of Great Britain?" Solo looked impressed.

"Long story that we don't have time for, Cowboy. Thank you for your help gentlemen. We may be seeing you in the future." Kuryakin herded his partner towards the door.

"Hey, you did kidnap me though. At least tell me who you really are. You said you worked for your uncle, who really employs you?" Benji called after them.  
"The United Network Command for Law Enforcement: U.N.C.L.E. Make sure to calm big brother's temper, and as Illya said, thank you Agent Dunn." With that the two men left and there was a pregnant pause in the room.

"Big brother?" Ethan asked after a moment. Benji just shook his head. "You okay?" Ethan then looked his friend over and the tech nodded his affirmation. He filled his friends in on what they had missed and Brandt looked thoughtful at the end.

"What?" Ethan wanted to know what Brandt was thinking and he shrugged.

"Nothing, I just never realized how much espionage was a family business." Ethan rolled his eyes while Benji smiled somewhat.

"Well, those are some cousins I wouldn't mind avoiding for a while." He stated and they made their way out the door to head home. Benji was right, it had been a long day.

 **So, that's that. I just wanted to see how the teams would interact and leave open the possibility of a sequel. I know there wasn't a lot of Gaby, but I was more interested in the dynamics between Illya and Napoleon than Gaby and Napoleon. She's a fine character, I just didn't feel the urge to add her in as a main part.**

 ***The star is an homage to the original "Man from U.N.C.L.E" in an episode where Illya and Napoleon are on a mission in the Middle East. Napoleon actually threatens to shoot the leader of the state if he has killed the captured Illya, and the dead seriousness of his tone makes you really understand how close of friends these two were.**

 **Thanks for reading. I know it is a bit strange but no more so than some of the things that have happened in the history of these two franchises (story arch wise). Review if you wish, or if not that's perfectly fine too. Thanks for reading. Who knows? I may write and actual crossover in the future. I think Gaby and Brandt would get on nicely and it would be fun to see Ethan and Napoleon dance on each other's nerves some more.**

 **Happy reading, writing, and obsessing,**

 **Heroicagal**


End file.
